New life after the war
by dramione lovegirl
Summary: "The war changes everyone and even Draco.He wishes to live a new life after the war and tries to prove people that he has changed.He returns to hogwarts with others to complete his education.He meets Hermione granger and talks to her. Will people accept him? Will he find friends? or even better, will he find love?" This is my first fanfic. Please read and review! thank you!
1. To a New Beginning

A few months after the war, he was at flourish and blotts buying his school books for the forthcoming year. All the seventh year students of Hogwarts were asked to return to complete their education if they wished to do it. He too like many others decided it was the best to return as it would give him a chance to prove people how the war has changed him completely. He wanted to have a fresh start and hoped that this decision would help him. His father was in Azkaban and the ministry decided to let him and his mother go as they were proven guilty. He moved into small flat just a few blocks away from the leaky cauldron. He was not able to stay in the manor after everything that happened. His mother was upset but decided to let him go because she wanted her son to be happy and start a new life. He received his letter a week ago and decided to buy his supplies two days before the start of school. That was when he saw her.

Hermione granger was looking at all the books at the store. Books never ceased to impress her. The impressive smell and the relaxation that she found everytime she read a book, always brought a smile to her. She was at diagon alley to buy her school supplies. After the war, she went back to Australia, found her parents and with the help of the ministry, she repaired their memories and brought them back to England. During the war, Ron kissed her but later they decided to remain friends because she saw him as her brother and he gladly accepted because he felt the same. She visited The Burrow during the summer and helped the family recover from the loss of a member. She along with Harry, Ron and Ginny travelled a lot and were recovering fast. She was looking for the new revised copy of Hogwarts: A History when she saw him.

Draco Malfoy stood by the door and was looking at her. His face showed no sign of arrogance or superiority but his expression was unreadable. She was shocked when he walked towards her. "Granger" he nodded. "Malfoy" she nodded back. "Shopping for school stuff?'" he asked. "Like you would even care" she snapped. "Look granger, I am not the same old arrogant git okay? The war changed me and I would like to live a new life and prove people that I have changed. I want to live normal life. I won't torment you or disturb you in any situation. I just want to be normal and move around with people. Is that too much to ask for?". To say Hermione was shocked would not be enough. She didn't know if she should trust him. But looking at him something told her that he was telling the truth. So she decided to give him a chance. She knew deep down that Harry and Ron would not appreciate it but everyone deserved a second chance and that included Draco. "Alright Malfoy" she said, "I trust you". He flashed a brilliant smile and asked her, "care for a drink granger?" she was shocked but she agreed.

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron in silence and sat in one of the tables at the very end. Draco went to get the drinks and came back with two butter beers. "so granger" he said " how is your life? What have you been doing after the war?" Hermione was surprised at his casual tone but replied," well I went back to Australia to repair my parents' memories and brought them back to England and I travelled a lot along with Harry, Ginny and Ron. Harry and Ginny are dating now but Ron and I , we decided it was the best to remain friends. And how about you Malfoy? Still going out with Parkinson?" she smirked. He smiled a proper smile at her and replied "no no no. We are friends from the beginning. We tried to date but ended up in the same way as you and Weasley did. But to answer your first question, after the war, my father was captured and was sent to Azkaban. The ministry decided to let me and my mother go because we were proven guilty and after that I found it hard to live in the manor after everything that happened you know. So I moved into a flat nearby and I have been living there for a few months. I received my letter last week and decided to get my supplies today and that is where I ran into you! But I am glad that you have given me a chance. Thank you! "

This surprised Hermione. Draco Malfoy never thanked people. He was stubborn and arrogant. But all this made here trust him. "Everyone deserves a second chance Draco! You paid for what you did. I am really glad that you are trying to create a new life and this change of attitude surprised me! I trust you now!"She said. Draco's face brightened. "Thank you Hermione!" he said.

"To a new beginning!" they toasted.


	2. revealing secrets

Hermione emerged through the barrier into platform 9 and ¾. It has been two days since her meeting with Draco and they have been sending letters to each other. She was still surprised at how easy he was to talk to and their easy transformation from enemies so soon. But she did not tell Ron and Harry about Draco because she was scared about their reaction. But Ginny being her best girlfriend gets the advantage of knowing everything that happens in Hermione's life. At first Hermione feared about Ginny's reaction but she was shocked when the younger girl took it in easily and even started making fun of her. "Wow 'Mione, you like him!" she said. But Hermione refused to accept it."No gin! We are not even friends now. We just started talking two days ago". Though she refused to accept it, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco

Draco was tall towering to a height of 6 3". He was lean and well built. Qudditch had really done a great work on him. His platinum blonde hair was the most striking feature of all. He did not gel it now but he left it messy. His eyes were grey and so intense that one could get lost in it for ever. He had a sharp chin and was very handsome.

Before they all knew it, it was September 1st and there she was in platform 9 and ¾ looking around to see a group of familiar red hairs. Ron owled her the previous night and told her that he had a surprise or all of them which he would reveal to everyone on the train. So she was waiting for it because he seemed very happy in the letter. She was searching the platform and soon found them and walked towards them.

Before she could register what was happening, engulfed her in a big hug."Hermione dear! It has been very long! How are you? You look good! Common dear, we were all waiting for you." After all the hugs and goodbyes to the weasley family, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione got on to the train." So Ron! What is this surprise that you got to tell us?" asked Hermione. Ron let out a long sigh. "Well, this is going to be a bit of a shock for all the three of you. But here it is. I have been seeing someone for the past one month. I don't know how it started but it kind of happened but I like her very much! She'll be here soon".

On the other side of the train, Draco Malfoy sat alone reading a book when suddenly the door opened and in came Pansy Parkinson." Took you long enough to find me pans" he said hugging her. "How are you? And what is that surprise that you have got for me?"He asked her."Hi Draco. I am doing well thank you and to answer your question, come with me and I'll show you" she said." Well alright" he said getting up.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were losing their patience." Ron are you sure she is going to come here?" asked Harry." please Harry. A few more minutes." Replied Ron with a pleading look. Just then, the compartment door slid open and in came Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy


	3. acceptance and heads

Draco and pansy were walking down the train and Draco was getting impatient. Suddenly they heard a voice and they broke out into wide grins. "Oi pans! Drake! Where did you guys go? I have been searching for you guys" said Blaise Zabini."Hey Blaise! How are you? Pansy has got a really important thing to tell us so let us follow her." Said Draco. "You guys go on, I'll go get my trunk and join you" said blaise and he marched away.

The two of them walked until pansy stopped in front of a cabin and opened the door. Draco entered the cabin and was surprised to see Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Malfoy, Parkinson, what are you two doing here?" asked harry. But everyone was shocked when Ron jumped up and hugged pansy. At the same time the door slid open and in came blaise and was equally shocked to see his best friend hugging weasley. " What is going on here? "Asked blaise and harry at the same time." Sit down and let us explain guys said Ron and pansy together.

"Harry, Gin,'Mione" started Ron."Do you guys remember what happened during our trip to Paris last month? I went around and went missing for a whole day and when I came back I told you guys that I just hung around? That was the day when I first talked normally to pans. We ran into each other and started talking and I felt something for her and I was not able to leave her so we spent the entire day talking and I told her I liked her and she immediately told me that she felt the same way too. You know it all kind of happened very fast and we have been dating for the past one month. We know it is a big shock to you guys but please will you accept it for us?" asked Ron.

Hermione was the first to react." I am so happy for you Ron! I am glad that you moved on and have found a person for you to be with! And pansy, welcome to the group!" she said and gave her hand for pansy to shake.

"Thank you 'Mione! You are the best!" said Ron. Harry and Ginny gave their approval as well and the couple was beaming with happiness. Meanwhile Draco was watching the entire thing and was confused. If he was the old Draco then he wouldn't have even given a chance to pansy to explain herself. But the war had changed everything including Draco. So he made a decision and stretched his hands for Ron to shake." Take good care of her weasley. She is like a sister to me. Break her heart and ill break your bones!" he said. "Yea will!" said blaise shaking hands with Ron.

The entire group sat talking and laughing and all the while, Draco was staring at Hermione. For the past two days he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful brunette. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown colored. Her usually untamable brown hair now fell in soft cascades down up to her lower back. She had a petite thin frame and was very beautiful.

Before they knew it, the castle came into view and they got ready to get into their final year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were surprised to find Draco and blaise easy to talk to and the guys got along well. Ginny caught Draco and Hermione starting at each other and grinned. She knew Hermione had something for him and she was just waiting for her best friend to boost things up.

They all went inside the great hall and got ready for the feast. The best thing about this year was that the students were allowed to sit at any house tables to promote inter-house relationship. They all sat together at the Gryffindor table. The entire school was shocked to see them sitting together and talking like old friends but they ignored them.

After the sorting ceremony, Headmistress McGonagall stood up to address the students," once again I welcome back all of you to a new year at Hogwarts. We all have gone through so much because of the war and now let us all help each other to recover and work for a new beginning. Now let me introduce your new heads for this year. The head girl is Miss. Hermione Granger. The head boy will be Mr. Draco Malfoy. I would like the head girl and head boy to meet me near the entrance of the great hall after the feast. Thank you! You may enjoy the feast!"

Hermione was beaming and Draco couldn't believe his ears. He was the head boy? How? After all that has happened, why him? He decided to let it go for now and started enjoying his feast with his new found friends. But on the other side he was happy because now he would be able to append a lot of time with Hermione this year. Little did he know that she was thinking exactly the same thing.


	4. the common room

After the feast, everyone decided to get back directly to the dormitories and get some sleep. Draco and Hermione stayed behind and waited near the great hall for the headmistress to meet them. They waited for fifteen minutes when they finally heard her calling them. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." She said." Congratulations! Now as the heads of our school, you both must be the role models of all the students. You are expected to work together and organize three balls. I am pleased to inform you that all students of sixth and seventh years are allowed to visit Hogsmeade on any weekend and I expect you to plan a schedule for the rest of the years and take care of the patrols of the prefects. That is it for now. Follow me and I will lead you to your common room."

The duo followed the headmistress silence. They walked to the seventh floor and reached a portrait of a couple. It was a picture of a couple holding their hands while standing in the centre of a beautiful garden. They smiled on seeing them." Here we are!" said McGonagall." The password is "forgiveness". I expect you to find your dormitories and work together to make this year bright. Any more questions?" she asked. There was silence. "Very well then" she said, leaving them alone to explore their new home.

Together they said the password and the door opened. Draco smiled and held the door for Hermione. She smiled back but was not surprised because she had gotten used to his kindness. They entered the common room and she was struck by its beauty. The room was huge, the walls were white colored and the floor had black and white marble tiles alternatively like a chess board. There were two huge windows and a black marble fireplace in front of one. There were four white colored love seats across each other and in centre of it was a black glass tea table with a flower vase on it. On the other side of the door were two staircases leading to two rooms and another door in between them. There was also a small corridor on the other side of the room which had a kitchenette and a small private library

"Wow!" said Draco. "It is massive!" "Indeed", said Hermione. Together they went up the stairs and explored the three rooms. The rooms were decorated in their house colors. Hermione's room had red colored walls and there was brown wooden floor to match the walls. There was a huge four poster bed with red silk sheets and red pillows. There was a walk in closet and a brown teak wood table with a chair on the other side of the room. It was a beautiful room and she loved it.

Next they went into Draco's room. It was almost the same except for the color. The walls were deep green in color and had black wooden floors. The sheets and pillows were green and in the corner was a walk in closet and a black mahogany table and a black matching chair. Then they went to the bathroom and were pleased with it. The floors and walls had pure white tiles. But it had black sink, black tub and two racks of black towels. It was beautiful.

After having a thorough look of their rooms, they came downstairs and launched themselves on two love seats realizing how tired they were. There was an awkward silence and Draco decided to break it. "So…" he said. "I have a feeling that this year is going to be great". She smiled and agreed. They decided to discuss about the heads duty the next day as it was Saturday and decided to get to bed. They walked up the stairs and went to their doors.

Draco called her," Hermione? This new beginning is really a good thing don't you think?" She smiled back," indeed it is Draco. Good night!" she called out and closed the door. He smiled," good night Hermione!" and went to bed looking forward for a perfect year.


	5. Mclaggen

Hermione woke up the next morning listening to the sounds of chirping of birds and the soft blow of wind. She checked her clock and the time was 7.00 A.M. she was positive that Draco would be sleeping so she decided to grab a shower. She went into the bathroom and had a long cold shower, got dressed and came to the common room and was surprised to see Draco already dressed. He was sitting on the couch reading something.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. She wore a long sleeve black button down shirt and black faded muggle jeans. The arms of the shirt were folded revealing his toned arms. His hair was damp and messy and focusing hard on the parchment and did not notice her. He was definitely hot. Then suddenly as if sensing her presence, he looked up and their eyes locked.

Draco had trouble while sleeping and so he tossed and turned for a long time. Then finally he gave up and looked at the clock. It was 6.00 A.M so he decided to take a shower before Hermione got up and so he went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He good dressed and came to the common room. He decided to work on the prefects patrol schedule for that month and sat down and the couch. He was concentrating hard when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes looking at him. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him with so much intensity.

He took in her appearance. She wore a cream colored Hartford Hayek blouse and a black jeans and with black ballet flats. Her hair was up in a messy bun and there were few tendrils framing her face. Her face was free of any makeup and she looked stunning. He looked up and their eyes met.

"Good morning!" smiled Hermione, breaking the awkward silence. "Good morning Hermione!" he replied. "I am working on the prefects patrol schedule. I will finish it in an hour and then we can meet the prefects" he said. "Thanks Draco! Do you mind if I run to the main library for a minute? I have to borrow a book" asked Hermione. "No not at all take your time" he said. She smiled and went out towards the library.

Hermione was walking back to the common room when she suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her from behind a statue. She was scared at first but looked up to see Cormac Mclaggen smirking at her." Phew! You scared me" she said. After the war, cormac met Hermione and tried to convince her to date him. But she made it clear to him that she wanted him as nothing more than a friend. So he agreed to be her friend. But little did she know that still he was trying hard to make it happen.

"Am sorry 'Mione but I haven't seen you in a long time" he said. "Am sorry cormac but I am kind of busy right now. Draco is waiting for me in the common room so I have to go .bye. See you later!"She did not wait for his reply but ran away towards the common room. Cormac frowned "looks like I have something to take care of" he said smirking and walked to the great hall for breakfast.


	6. reasoning

Hermione rushed back to the common room and found it empty. She searched everywhere but Draco was nowhere to be seen. She thought that he would have gone out somewhere and decided to read her book. She did not realize the passage of time because she was completely into the book. She snapped her head up when she heard a loud bang of the door and saw Draco walk in.

"Hey I am sorry I did not get back on time. I came back but you were not here. Where were you anyway?" asked Hermione. "Why do you care?" he snapped at her. She winced at his tone and looked down. He saw her discomfort and immediately regretted his actions." Am sorry Hermione! Since you were late I went down to the dungeons to meet up with blaise and pansy. Something happened there and I really don't want to talk about it now okay? Please I am sorry!" he said. She looked up at him, smiled and nodded. They decided to meet the prefects in an hour and went to the bedrooms to fresh up.

Draco sat waiting for Hermione in the common room after finishing the patrol schedule. She said she would be back soon but he knew Hermione. She was a bookworm and would rarely come out of the library in a minute. So he decided to pay blaise and pansy a visit and so walked down to the slytherin common room.

He went inside and searched for blaise and pansy when he heard the screech of a girl "DRACOOO" screeched Astoria Greengrass." It has been so long and I missed you so much" she squeaked. After the war, Astoria tried to approach Draco so many times but he was not interested in her. She looked good, he thought. Raven colored hair, green eyes, with that she was definitely beautiful but she was nothing next to Hermione. Wait! Did he just think that? What is happening to him? Draco was lost in his thoughts and did not notice that she had already reached him. "Astoria!" he said. "it is good to see you too".

She threw her arms around his neck."Drakie! I really missed you", she said, batting her eye lashes. "Astoria I made it quite clear that I don't see you that way so please move on with your life" he said. She was really annoying he thought. She frowned and walked away muttering something to herself. Draco sighed and searched for blaise and pansy. They were no were to be found so he roamed about the dungeons and decided to get back to the common room. He was rushing through the corridors where he saw a few ravenclaw seventh year boys. "Ah! Look who is here!" said one." I wonder why he is still here. I expected him to be thrown into Azkaban long ago." He said. Draco winced on hearing this. "He says that he has changed" said another. "Changed? Did he think that we are that daft to believe him? I still wonder how he got to be the head boy! I am sure that he has imperioused McGonagall to get the head post! He is always the same old arrogant git! I still can't believe that the Gryffindor are friend with him! Don't know how many people are under the unforgiveable.I pity granger the most!" he said. Draco couldn't bear it anymore. He rushed to the common room and slammed the door. He found Hermione sitting there and reading a book.

"Hey I am sorry I did not get back on time. I came back but you were not here. Where were you anyway?" asked Hermione. "Why do you care?" he snapped at her. She winced at his tone and looked down. He saw her discomfort and immediately regretted his actions." Am sorry Hermione! Since you were late I went down to the dungeons to meet up with blaise and pansy. Something happened there and I really don't want to talk about it now okay? Please I am sorry!" he said. She looked up at him, smiled and nodded. He wanted to tell her but decided to deal with it later. Right now they had the prefects meeting to take care of!

Days passed and Draco was wondering why he had got the head boy post. He decided to confront McGonagall that day. He walked to the gargoyle murmured the password and knocked the door. "Come in!" said a voice." Good evening mister Malfoy! Take a seat and have a biscuit" she said. "Professor!" he said."I need to ask you something. Why did I become the head boy? I don't deserve this. I was cruel, mean and arrogant. I am being hated by everyone then why me?" he asked.

McGonagall smiled and replied "we all make mistakes in the past Draco! I of all people know that your actions in the past were never correct! I don't blame you for it but I am glad that you realized your mistakes! You were brought up by a family that hated muggleborns and supported the wrong side. But you have realized your mistakes. Professor Dumbledore understood you and saw this side of you! He was the one who wanted you to be the head boy! So Draco, forget the past. You have changed now and live this new life of your happily. Now get back to work! You have so much to do" she said smiling.

Draco was in loss of words. A very few people understood him and were accepting him. He was really happy about its progress. He returned back to the common room and found Hermione reading a book as always! He smiled and sat next to her and told her everything about his encounter with the ravenclaw boys and his meeting with McGonagall. She listened to him patiently and in the end she gave him a big smile and said "I am happy for you Draco! I understood this about you the moment we started talking that day at the leaky cauldron. Just forget the past. I understand you and we are there for you now. So don't worry" she said. He smiled and hugged her with tears in his eyes." Thank you so much Hermione!" he said. She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. She got up, said good night and went to her dorm and closed the door. She stood near the door and smiled. She meant everything that she told him and above it all she felt something for him. What was it? Friendship? Care? Or anything more? She thought about this blonde man for a long time before sleep engulfed her. Little did she know that the blonde boy was thinking in the same way about her.


	7. confessing to friends

Days passed and Hermione and Draco were getting closer and closer. They didn't want to spoil it and kept their thoughts to themselves. By the end of the autumn, McGonagall instructed the heads and prefects to arrange for an end of autumn ball. It was announced in one of the meetings. "I have an announcement to make. I already told you that you have to arrange three balls for this year, the first of which will be held by the end of autumn. I want you people to work together and organize it. I will be of help but I want you to do the major part of the arrangement. You can get help from all the other seventh years. The main motto of making you organize the ball is to promote house unity. I want each and every seventh year to work for it. I will make the announcement today at dinner. Work hard and bring out a good result. All the best!" said McGonagall.

Hermione was really excited. The head duties and the necessity to study for the NEWTS kept her very busy. She had not seen harry and Ron in a long time. She was glad that this chance gave them a chance to be together. She missed their "trio moments" as they called it. She was really looking forward for the ball now. But the problem is, who will she go with? It was very obvious that ron had pansy and harry had Ginny. Will Draco ask her? She was really excited!

McGonagall made the announcement that night." Your attention please! I have news for you all! There s going to be an end of autumn ball in two weeks and the specialty of this ball is that it is going to be fully organized by your seventh years lead by the heads and assisted by the prefects. The main motto is to promote house unity. The ball will be held in two weeks. All students are permitted to attend the ball in formal attire. The seventh and sixth years are allowed to stay as long as the like but for the other, the curfew will be at 11.30 PM. I request the heads to start the arrangements as soon as possible. Now off to bed all of you!" she said.

Harry, , Draco, ginny, blaise, pansy, Neville and Luna or "The Gang" as they were called now, met outside the great hall. This had become a habit recently. Neville and Luna were dating and joined them as well. "At last we get time to be together!" harry said hugging Hermione." I know. I was waiting for something like this! I am really excited" she said.

Draco looked at Hermione." Will she accept if I ask her to the ball? I really want to go with her. Maybe we will go together to the ball and I will find out what she feels about me! I hope this works out! But who am I trying to kid? I am an ex-death eater and she is a beautiful good hearted princess. I must ask blaise for help" Draco thought to himself. Meanwhile Hermione was lost in her own thoughts. She wanted to know how Draco felt about her. She was confused and decided to get some advice from Ginny and dragged her to the common room.

They went to her dorm and locked the room. Hermione put up a silencing charm and confessed everything to Ginny. "Ginny I have something to tell you! Yes! I like Draco. I really feel something for him. I want to go to the ball with Draco. I want to know if he feels the same about me. I want something to happen between us. I really don't know what to do Ginny." She said.

Ginny stared at her friend and smiled. She knew this was coming and also knew that Draco had something for her too. It was very obvious to anyone who notices the way he looked at her and Ginny was an expert in that field. But Ginny didn't want to tell Hermione about Draco. She wanted her friend to know things by herself so that she gets the pleasure of the suspense. She was really happy for Hermione and was ready to help her.

"Oh 'Mione! Don't worry! Just let things happen on its own. Don't worry about things. It will definitely happen! Just don't rush into things. Draco is a great guy and I will be very happy if things happen between you two. Be yourself and it will surely happen don't worry! This ball is going to be great! I am really excited! Let us put this all aside and worry about the preparations and dress shopping! Okay?" asked Ginny. Hermione smiled at her friend and decided to let it go for now. They spent the next few hours talking about the ball and the plans.

Meanwhile, Draco sat with blaise in the slytherin common room and poured his heart out. "I really want to go to the ball with her mate. She has changed me completely. I am head over heels for Hermione. I want to take her to the ball and confess everything to her. I want us to be together. But the thing is, she is too good. I am an ex-death eater and she is an angel. Do I deserve her? I don't think so. She deserves the best which I am not. But I just can't stop thinking about her mate. I am dying" he said.

Blaise listened to his friend patiently. He of all people knew the real Draco. He wanted Draco to be happy in life. He made so many mistakes in the past and he had already paid so much for it. It was time he finds someone who makes him happy in life. He had noticed Draco and Hermione many times and knew that they both felt something for each other. He also suspected that Ginny would know something about this and decided to ask her about this later. But first he wanted to make Draco understand few things.

"Listen mate! We all make mistakes! It is all the past. Just forget it okay? You deserve someone who makes you happy and she deserves the same too. If you guys like each other and make you happy, then go for it. Just forget about your past and move on. Ask her out to the ball and you will know the result eventually. Whatever it is you will know only if you ask so go for it mate. Now listen. I was thinking about someone. Daphne greengrass. I think I like her. I am going to ask her out tomorrow. Mate wish me luck!" said blaise.

Draco smiled at his friend and they started talking about other stuff. They did not notice a silent figure that stood in the corner and listened to the conversation." So this is why Drakie is not interested in me!" said Astoria greengrass coming out of her hiding place. "I am not going to lose him to some mud blood. I am going to do something about it." She said smirking and walked up to her dorm.


	8. confusions,asking out and shopping

The next morning, Hermione got up early and since it was Saturday, they had no classes and so she got dressed and decided to roam around the corridors. She walked a long way all the while thinking about a certain blonde guy sleeping peacefully in his dorm. She reached the great hall and found Ginny having her breakfast. "Morning Gin!" she said sitting next to her. "Good morning 'Mione" Ginny beamed. "How are you going to spend this day?"."I don't know gin! There is a lot of planning left to do for the ball and I don't know when Draco is free to discuss about it. But until then I must just roam around" sighed Hermione. "Common let us walk to the lake" said Ginny.

Both the girls were walking towards the lake when suddenly mclaggen appeared out of nowhere in front of them." Hey lovely lasses! What are you two up to?" he winked. "Hey cormac! We are walking to the lake! What are you doing?" asked Hermione. "Just roaming around!" he replied." Listen Hermione! I want you to go to the ball with me! I know you will agree because you don't have any other choice" he smirked. Hermione was left offended. "Well" she said. "This doesn't sound like an invitation to me at all. You know what cormac? I would not go to the ball with you. I am waiting for someone to ask me and I am sure that person will definitely ask me. So forget about it and mind your work" she said and stormed away with Ginny trailing behind. "Granger! Granger! You would definitely come with me!" he said to himself.

Hermione rushed towards the castle when Ginny caught up with her. "Forget about him 'Mione. He is not worth it. He doesn't deserve your attention at all" said Ginny. "I know gin! But I just feel like he is right. I mean nobody is going to ask me. I don't think I shouldn't expect Draco to ask me." She said. "And why is that may I ask?" asked Ginny with her eyebrows furrowed. Just as Hermione was about to reply, they heard few giggles on the other side of the corridor." I knew it Ashley. I knew Drakie would ask me out to the ball. How sweet it was! I am really ! I am going to the ball with Draco Malfoy! Let us go to Hogsmeade. I want to go dress shopping" screeched Astoria greengrass. Hermione was left dumbfounded. Tears threatened to fall. She looked at Ginny and gave her a teary smile and a nod towards the other girls. She ran off to her dorm and Ginny ran after her. Astoria saw this and smirked." Now Drakie would definitely have no one else but me to go to the ball with" she said to her friend with a smirk.

Meanwhile Draco had gotten up, showered and brought out the courage to ask Hermione to the ball. He did not want to delay anymore because he was afraid that any other guy might ask her out. He came out of his room to the dorm and found it empty. He also saw that Hermione was not in her room. So he decided to wait for her in the common room itself. Draco sat there patiently waiting for Hermione when he heard the door bang open and Hermione rushing into the dorm. She looked at him and immediately rushed to her room and closed the door with a bang. Draco was confused. Was she angry with him? What did he do? Did anyone hurt her? He did not want to ask her out now because it would definitely not turn out well. He was utterly confused and did not know what to do.

Just then the common room door opened and in came Ginny. "Draco. Where is she? Did she come here? Hermione? Where is she" asked Ginny panting. "Ginny! Breathe!" said Draco. "And yea she is here. I saw her rushing inside crying. What happened?" he asked. "Ginny didn't want to tell him but she definitely want to blow his ear out for asking Astoria. "Oh! It is nothing" she said calmly. "But seriously Malfoy? Astoria? You invited her to the ball of all people? "Asked Ginny. Draco did not understand. Ginny looked at his expression and understood that something was wrong." You are going to the ball with her aren't you?" asked Ginny. "No!" his answer was very fast. Ginny wanted to laugh at his expression. But the next thing that he said made her happy. "I was waiting her to ask Hermione. I really want to go with her Ginny. I think I like her" said Draco. He didn't know why he told this all to Ginny but he wanted her to understand him

Hermione was lying on her bed and crying. She knew that cormac was right. She imagined things. Draco did not like her. He did not want to go to the ball with her. No one will ask her. She thought of skipping the ball. Just then the door opened and in came Ginny followed by Draco. " I am sorry 'Mione but I think you should listen to him" she said. Hermione nodded and Ginny motioned for Draco to come and left to the common room. Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled at Draco." I am sorry Draco. I know you wanted to talk about the arrangements. Give me five minutes and let us continue with the planning" she said getting up. Draco looked bewildered. "'Mione, that is not why I am here. I need to ask you something" he said. "Wilyugototheballwithme?" he blurted out. Hermione did not understand but knew something was coming. "I am sorry what?" she asked looking confused. Draco took a deep breath and continued." Hermione, will you please go to the ball with me?" he asked. Hermione was confused. "I don't understand but what about Astoria? You already asked her. I cannot go with you if you already have a date" she said. "No Hermione. I honestly did not ask Astoria to the ball. I don't know what she is upto but I want you to go the ball with me please? Will you go with me?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him. "Yes Draco. I will go the ball with you!" she said." Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Let us continue with the plans" he said and they got to work.

Days passed and the seventh years were working very hard on the ball. There was a week left for the ball and they were left only with the decoration process. It was the Sunday before the ball and the girls were exited to go to Hogsmeade for their dress shopping. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and pansy along with Daphne decided to call it a girls' day and went to Hogsmeade while Draco, harry, Ron, blaise and Neville decided to go to diagon alley to buy their dress robes for the ball. The girls went to a new designer shop at Hogsmeade called "the girly girl". The girls were assisted by several assistants. Ginny found a one shoulder la femme dress in white which complimented her hair. She also got a pearl necklace, with matching earrings and a bracelet and a strapped silver 3 inches heel shoes.

Luna found an elegant yellow one shoulder dress with sweet heart neckline and also stones studded near the bust region. She got a black beaded necklace with matching ear rings and bracelet. She also found a pair of black pumps with 2 inches heels. Likewise pansy got a cute turquoise one shoulder blue dress and Daphne got a purple short one shoulder plum dress. Hermione was the only one left. She saw several cute dresses but nothing was that appealing.

Finally she found it. It was a strapless sweet heart sandal colored ball gown with stones studded upto the knee and flowing freely. She bought a pair of golden diamond ear rings and a matching bracelet. She also bought a gold stone studded pointed 4 inches heeled sandals. The girls were all happy with their shopping and decided to get to the three broomsticks for a drink before getting back to school

Meanwhile the guys were having a great time. They went to the weasleys wizard wheezes and had a great time with George. They went to madam malkin's for their dress robes and got it all done. Draco excused himself from the gang and sneaked to a nearby jeweler store. Harry saw him and followed unknown by Draco. Draco looked around the shop and found a beautiful gold diamond studded necklace with a heart pendant that opens and can fit the pictures of two people. He decided to give it to Hermione with their pictures inside it. He asked the shopkeeper to attach their pictures and got it packed. Harry caught him and smirked. "To a special person huh? Who is it for may I ask?" he exclaimed. Draco blushed. "Harry I think I like Hermione. I am going to ask her at the ball. I want your permission to date her" he blurted. Harry laughed remembering Draco's words to ron when he confessed about him and pansy. "Remember mate, she deserves to be treated like a princess who she is! I hope you understand. And just as you know if you hurt her then you have all of us ready to bat bogey you!" he said giving a serious expression. Draco gulped and harry laughed at him. They went out of the store joined with the others and decided to go to the leaky cauldron for a drink before getting back to school.


	9. events on the day of the ball

Finally, it was the day of the ball. All arrangements were done and the students were all very excited, especially the seventh years. It was 10 AM in the morning and they were working on the decorations of the great hall and few other parts of the castle. Hermione had prepared a list of people to be assigned for different tasks and everything was in perfect order. They had arranged for a rock concert of "the weird sisters" and the house elves were requested to prepare a delicious feast. Everything was done and the seventh years were working on the final task of decorating the castle.

Draco and Hermione were supervising the entire work standing near the end where the heads table stood once. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked Draco. "Yes it is! I hope it goes well till the end" said Hermione." Don't worry it will!" said Draco reaching for her hand. Hermione turned towards him and smiled. Draco leaned towards her when they heard a crashing sound. They turned to find terry boot and Astoria greengrass standing near the big chandelier that was now on the floor in million pieces. "I told her to hold her wand properly so that I can fix it on top. She shifted her wand. I am really sorry" said terry. "I couldn't help it. I just wanted to fix my hair" said Astoria coolly. "Greengrass, you are prohibited from working for the ball and also you will have detention for a month with Mr. Filch" said Draco. "But Drakie I was just fixing my hair. You can't do this to me" she pouted. "Enough!" he said. "Get out of here and everyone back to work" Draco said sternly.

Ginny cast a reparo on the chandelier and helped terry boot in fixing it. Draco looked at Hermione who was standing with her head down. He understood her and went to her and hugged her." Don't worry Hermione. This ball will turn out to be perfect. Your hard work will not go in vain. It will be perfect." He said. She looked up at him and smiled and nodded. They decided to go around the castle for a final check on everything.

Finally at around 3 PM the work was complete and the students decided to rest for a while and then get ready for the ball. "The gang" decided to hang out around the lake for a while before getting ready. It was pretty awkward for Draco and Hermione because they were the only singles in the group. Blaise and Daphne started dating recently and there were the others. The couples were sitting near the lake separated from each other which left Draco and Hermione no choice but to be alone. They sat under the tree in silence. Finally Draco decided to break the silence.

"hey 'Mione what color is your dress for today?" will I get a chance to see it before the ball?" he asked." No Draco. It is a suspense but I really love it" she exclaimed. "Well I am sure that it would be something in red because you are a Gryffindor! So I have bought my bow tie in red color." He said beaming. Hermione chuckled. "Oh Draco! That it sweet but you are wrong. My dress is not red. But don't worry. There is nothing magic can't do!" she said. He frowned but nodded and then smiled. Hermione laughed at him. He stared at her first but then laughed with her. Their laughter subsided and they looked into each other's eyes and before they knew it, both were leaning in and their lips met. It was soft and sweet. They ignored the giggles and whistles of their friends and enjoyed their moments together.

The others decided to give them some privacy and went to the castle to get ready. Finally they broke apart after few blissful moments. Draco touched her forehead with his when she smiled. "I like you 'Mione. More than how much I should at this stage. You are beautiful both outside and on the inside. I want to be with you. I want to give us a try and hope it lasts forever. Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Draco. Looking directly into her eyes.

Hermione looked at the blue grey orbs staring at her. She did not know how to express her feelings at that moment. Was it happiness? Excitement? Or was it even more? But she knew one thing. She wanted Draco. She liked him so much. She wanted him in her life no matter how tough it is. She smiled up at him at kissed him again. "Will that be enough for a yes?" she asked blushing. Draco couldn't help but smile at her. He stood up pulling her with him. He bent down and kissed her again. Hermione felt good. But she pulled away from him and almost laughed at his expression. "I am sorry Draco but we can't go like this to the ball. We must get ready!" she said laughing. He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. Together they walked towards the castle hand in hand.

As they entered the great hall, they were surrounded by giggles and whispers. They ignored it all and reached their common room. Their friends have decided that it was the best to get dressed in the heads' dorm and so they would already be there. As Draco and Hermione reached the common room, they were surrounded by cheers and hugs. They just stood there blushing and grinning. "at last!" said Ginny as she hugged Hermione and kissed Draco on the cheeks. They all sat talking about the new couple and finally decided that it was time for them to get ready. The girls went to Hermione's room and the guys to Draco's room.

Ginny knew few hair spells which would work in a second. She helped the girls with their hair styling. Hermione's hair was done in a messy bun and a few tendrils were hanging by the side and she also had a matching gold diamond hair clip to go with it. Luna's hair was done in curls which were held by a black bow on top. Ginny's hair was smoothened and hung behind her back. Pansy and Daphne had their hair braided in an elegant way. The girls did their makeup and were ready for the dress and jewels.

It was a good two hours before they all came out of the rooms. The others decided that Draco and Hermione needed some time alone and left early. Draco came out of his room with his present in hand and knocked on Hermione's door. "Just a second" came a voice from inside. In a few seconds the door opened and there stood the most beautiful women in the world that Draco had ever seen. There stood Hermione wearing a sandal color ball gown with stones studded till the knees and it hung loosely after that. Her hair was done up with few tendrils framing her face which made it easy for Draco to look at her swan like neck. He wanted to pull her close and kill her like mad but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. Finally he looked at her face. She was wearing light sandal colored eye shadows and had a very little make up on." Wow! 'Mione you look very pretty!" he exclaimed. "thank you Draco" she said blushing.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. He was wearing a black muggle tuxedo and black shoes. His hair was not jelled but left a bit messy. His tie was in a bright red shade. She smiled at him and tapped her wand on his tie and it changed to a light sandal color. Draco smiled at her and handed her the package." 'Mione! This one is for you!" he said. She looked at him and then at the package. She took off the wrappings and opened the box. She gasped on seeing the beautiful necklace." Draco! This is beautiful. But I can't" she said but was silenced by him."'Mione I want you to have it. Open it" he said. She opened the locket and smiled on seeing their pictures on it. "Oh Draco! This is so sweet!" she said. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed her back with equal passion. But they decided not to go too far as they had a ball to attend to. So he kissed her one last time, took her hand and walked towards the great hall


	10. The ball

Draco and Hermione walked into the great hall and were very pleased. The hall was beautifully decorated. It was very similar to the decorations during the Yule ball. They were very busy admiring their work and neither noticed that almost every pair of eyes in the great hall was staring at them. There were gasps, whispers, giggling and muttering everywhere. They decided to ignore them and made their way to their friends. "Hey guys! Are you enjoying?" asked Draco with his hands around Hermione's waist. "Of course!" beamed Neville. They had drinks and sat together talking all the time. Finally it was time for the dance.

Draco stood up and stood next to Hermione. "Would you do the honors ma'am?" he asked. "I would love to!" she giggled. He offered her his hand and she took it and together they swayed to the dance floor. It was slow waltz and they were moving with the music. Hermione stared into Draco's eyes and wished that she would get lost into those swirling silver orbs. "What did I do to deserve you Draco?" she asked him softly. Draco looked at her slightly surprised. "You are a princess Hermione. It is me who doesn't deserve you. I am a demon and you are a goddess. I don't know what I did to deserve a princess like you. Thank you for giving me a chance Hermione" he said looking at her.

Hermione smiled at him "all that matter s is the person who you are now Draco. You are not the same old kid who made all mistakes due to the wrong upbringing. But you have grown up into a man who people admire and respect and I truly like you for that" she said. He smiled at her taking her words in. he leaned down and kissed her. It was very soft and sweet and showed them how much they cared for each other. It was indeed very romantic.

Cormac mclaggen was terribly irritated. First he did not have the girl he wished for in his arms. He was very confident that Hermione would go with him that he did not consider asking any other girl to the ball. He had no other choice but to ask a sixth year hufflepuff who immediately agreed to go with him. He sat in one of the tables with the girl who was biting his ears off when he saw a couple making their way to the dance floor. He looked at Hermione granger. Oh how beautiful she was! He wanted to snog her senseless and did not know what made him long for this book worm. He saw the way they danced and his fists clenched the wine glass. He saw them kissing and couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione and Draco were having their moment when suddenly a purple curse came their way. "Draco no!" screamed Hermione, pushing him out of the way. The curse hit her square in the chest and she collapsed unconscious on the floor. "Hermione!" screamed Draco rushing towards her followed by their friends. "Out of my way! What is going on?" yelled professor McGonagall making her way through the crowd. She enquired the students and looked at cormac who was standing in the corner with his head hung down. " , follow me to my room. I would like to know more about it from .Malfoy, please stay calm I have sent a patronous to madam pomfrey and she will be here soon" she said.

Just then madam pomfrey arrived. She examined Hermione and summoned a stretcher at once. She levitated the stretcher and made her way towards the hospital wing. Draco went with her followed by the others. Pansy held Draco's hand. Madam Pomfrey laid Hermione on one of the beds and shooed them all out. The waited for a long time till the door opened. Draco rushed to madam pomfrey, "how is she? Is everything okay?" he asked. "She is alive and she is fine but there is a problem. I don't recognize the spell she was hit with but it was hard enough to take her to coma. I have given her the necessary potions and she is fine but I don't know how long it will take for her to wake up" she said looking at Draco.

Draco merely nodded." Can we see her?" asked harry. "Yes you can! But don't take too long. She needs a lot of rest" she said walking out of the room. Draco was the first to enter the hospital. He saw Hermione lying on the bed. She no longer wore her ball gown but was wearing the normal hospital gown. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. She was very beautiful. A single drop of tear fell from Draco's eyes. He went near her and squeezed her hand. But he did not receive anything back. Ginny held his shoulders and harry stood next to him. "Don't worry Draco. She will be fine" said blaise. They all sat near the bed and were engulfed in silence. Madam Pomfrey rushed in." it is time for all of you to go to bed. But on the request of professor McGonagall, I will permit any one of you to stay overnight to be with " she said.

Draco immediately stepped forward. "I'll stay here" he said." Alright! That is settled then. Now off to bed the rest of you" she said. Ginny, pansy, Luna and Daphne hugged Draco, comforting him and the guys patted him on the shoulders. They all left leaving Draco alone with Hermione. He sat next to her bed holding her hand. He thought about the conversation that they had minutes before she got attacked. He wanted to kill Mclaggen for doing this to her. It was supposed to him laying there not her. She was hurt and it was because of him. Draco did everything to control his anger. He put his head to her shoulder and fell asleep there.

The next morning, Draco was awaken by Ginny who came to bring him breakfast. "Did you talk to madam pomfrey?" he asked immediately after getting up. "Yes I did. She said the potions are working faster but still she is not able to find a way to wake her up" Ginny said sadly. Draco nodded his head and went out of the hospital wing. He walked directly to the headmistress office. He muttered the password and went inside "I want to know what happened to mclaggen" he roared, " , please calm down. Mclaggen has been taken care of. He has been expelled from Hogwarts and his wand has been confiscated for another five years. He has proven guilty. How is ?" she asked. "Thank you professor. Hermione is fine but we don't know when she is going to wake up. Madam Pomfrey is treating her well. I hope she gets well soon" he said his voice breaking. "Don't worry Draco! She will!" she said patting his shoulder.

A week had passed and Hermione had still not recovered. Madam Pomfrey was trying hard. Her condition was improvising. Draco stayed with her all day and all night. Ginny offered to stay one night so that he could get some sleep but Draco flatly refused. One night Draco sat next to Hermione's bed holding her hand.

"'Mione, I miss you! When are you going to get back to me? I hate being like this. This was supposed to be me. Why you? Why you my princess? I want you to talk to me, to laugh at me for being like this, to walk with me. We have so much work to do. Come and yell at me for skipping classes. Please come back 'Mione. Please?" he said tears rolling down his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to lose her. He knew he was falling badly for her. He wanted her in his life forever. He put his head to her shoulders and cried. He felt her stir. He looked up at her face and saw that she was trying to open her eyes.

"Hermione?" he called. "Hermione?" he called again. She opened her eyes halfway and looked up at him. "Draco?" she called out smiling.


End file.
